1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a fire arm with an automatic or manual cycle, with a forward ejection of the cartridge casing or an ejection of the cartridge casing brought to the fore-part of the fire arm, whereby this fire arm contains a frame, a barrel mounted on this frame and which is equipped with a fire chamber and mobile elements which can be moved backward in relation to the frame during the recoil, whereby the mobile elements contain an extractor to carry along a casing during the recoil and an element to close the fire chamber, whereby the fire arm further contains an ejection device with an ejector mounted in this closing element, and guiding means for the casing which allow for the passage of the casing during the recoil of the mobile elements and thus for the extraction, but which make the casing tilt during the ejection.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The invention in particular concerns what are called xe2x80x9cbull pupxe2x80x9d guns whereby the course of the mobile elements is integrated in the grip.
As the ejection of the cartridge casing is advanced and the casing is deflected in the most appropriate direction by means of a deflector at the output of the ejection tube, the risk of any interference of the ejection trajectory of the casing with the shooter, namely with his face, is suppressed.
Such arms are advantageous in that they are ambidextrous and thus compatible with left-handed shooters as well as right-handed shooters.
A known fire arm of this type is described in European Patent No. 0.717.255 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,924).
In this arm, the guiding means of the ejection device consist of an ejection lever mounted in a swiveling manner around an axis and containing a guiding part provided with a passage for a cartridge casing, whereby this ejection lever tilts between a lower position in which the entry of its passage is situated in the trajectory of the casing when the mobile elements return forward, and a top position, a button being provided to eject the casing out of the passage when the ejection lever approaches its top position, whereby this button preferably forms a whole with one of the mobile elements.
What may happen with these arms, is that on the moment when the casing is tilted so as to be ejected forward, the extractor still catches the neck of the casing, thus hindering a normal ejection and a new feeding.
The invention aims to remedy this disadvantage and to make sure that the extractor releases the casing when it is tilted.
To this aim, the fire arm contains a lever mounted next to the extractor in a swiveling manner on one of the other mobile elements, whereby this lever is provided with an eccentric cam working in conjunction with the extractor mounted in a tilting manner, such that, when the lever swivels, this cam can make the extractor tilt and thus cause it to release the cartridge casing, whereby the frame is provided with at least one control stop situated in the trajectory of the lever during the forward movement of the mobile elements, making the lever swivel during this movement as mentioned above at the moment when the casing must be released from the extractor.
The lever can be mounted on the slide in a swiveling manner.
Preferably, means are provided to put the lever back into a position, after said swiveling, in which the cam allows the extractor to return into the position in which it was situated prior to its tilting.
Said means for putting the lever back may contain a release spring acting on the lever.
These means may also contain a return stop, fixed in relation to the frame, situated more to the front than said control stop.